User blog:Lightening McQueen/Cars 3 Possibility
This is my blog with about the possibility of Cars 3 and my ideas for it. Please note that all of the hyperlinks in this blog lead to Pixar Wiki as I decided to copy the stuff from my blog and paste it here so it won't take a long time for me to make this blog. I may not make blogs of other stuff like characters, locations and stuff, but you can look at these blogs and others on Pixar Wiki in the See Also section. Enjoy my ideas! Cars 3 will be a sequel to Cars and Cars 2. It will be released in IMAX 3D on June 24, 2016, five years after Cars 2. ''Cars 3'' Possibility I really want Cars 3. But RaptorWiki says that there's almost zero chance of it happening. It is weird that Pixar noticed the people wanting Toy Story 4, but they're not noticing the people wanting A Bug's Life 2, Monsters, Inc. 3 (a sequel to''Monsters, Inc., with ''Monsters University ''being made and being a prequel, not a sequel), ''Finding Nemo 2 (there was actually talk about it, but they didn't confirm the rumors/rumours, so we don't know if they will confirm Finding Nemo 2), The Incredibles 2, Ratatouille 2, WALL-E 2, Up 2, Brave 2 and''Cars 3''. I know that Cars 2 had bad critics, but why would critics hate a film when the audience loves it? Luckily, John Lasseter says in this YouTube video that he makes films for the audience, not critics and that Pixar sequels are not just about making more money, they have extra stories with the same characters from the original film. So luckily, they might still make Cars 3. Also in this Clevver TV YouTube video, Jay Ward said, "You know what? Never say never." RaptorWiki also says there's zero chance of Pixar using fan-made plots, which Tailsyochicken's blog and everyone's comments on it make a great idea for Cars 3. See also [http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lukwisnie/Cars_3_(Lukwisnie) Lukwisnie's blog about the possibility of Cars 3]. Also, the German version of the Cars 2 clips has the announcer mistakenly say in German, "Cars 3". The Animation Anomaly mentions about a joke tweet on Twitter from someone, stating that Cars 3 had already been announced. The tweet was later disproved, but The Animation Anomaly also said that since Cars 2 was released 5 years after the first Cars, Cars 3 could be announced within the next 24 months with a release towards the latter end of the decade. On World of Cars Wiki, one of the admins on it made a page about Cars 3, saying that John Lasseter has confirmed ideas of work on it, but the current release date is unknown. It also says that however, it may not be released as the series may continue through the Planes trilogy, as well as saying that it's likely the final film. Check out my [http://disney-pixar-cars-3.wikia.com/wiki/Cars_3_Wiki Cars 3 Wiki]. Things I want and could be used in Cars 3 And also that there is some stuff that I want in Cars 3 like to have the proper names of stuff like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Periodic Table of Elements, lederhosen, Jeff Gordon, NASA, Matterhorn, Tahiti, Greece, Africa, Finland, Tokyo, Pixar, Yugos, Zaporozhets, Prince William and other stuff, to exist in the Cars ''world by mentioning all of these names. I also want ''Cars 3 to show proper versions of animals like fish, cats, dogs, bears, snakes, bears, birds and other animals, also existing in the Cars world. Also, in Cars 2, when Miles Axlerod was first shown on the Mel Dorado, he was driving through a desert in Australia, which in the background is a orange car-shaped rock which seems to be Ayers Rock shaped like a car. I didn't like it because I didn't think they needed to change it as it's not made up of a human and it is not man-made. It was also the same with that in the credits, it shows Matterhorn in the Alps, which it was renamed, "Mater-Horn" and the top half of it was shaped like Mater. So I hope that Cars 3 will also show the proper versions of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn also existing in the Cars world, as well as to have also the proper name of Matterhorn and everything else as I mentioned above to exist in the Cars''world. I am hoping that ''Cars 3 will show the car versions of Mount Rushmore, Statue of Liberty, Angel of the North, Nelson's Column, Christ the Redeemer and other landmarks and statues that are made up of humans. I hope that the World Grand Prix theme music will be included again in Cars 3 ''as I like that music and I want to hear that music again in the cinema, especially the different versions of the music that were used in Tokyo, Porto Corsa and London. And I'm also hoping that ''Cars 3 ''would show some more Minis, this time with main roles. As well as to have characters like Lizzie, Mack, Mia, Tia and other characters have more appearances and lines instead of just 1 or 2 appearances and lines. Also, I hope that Darrell Cartrip, David Hobbscap and Brent Mustangburger will return in ''Cars 3, this time also appear at the very end of the film as well as know Mater, because they did not appear at the very end of Cars 2, as well as they didn't know Mater, even though Darrell did know him in the video game based on the first film. Also, Cars 3 could also show some more Formula 1 cars, just like Francesco Bernoulli. I'm a big fan of Formula 1 and my favourite driver is Lewis Hamilton. I liked it that he voiced a car version of himself in Cars 2. I want him to return in Cars 3, this time with more appearances and lines, and to have Lightning McQueen talk to him and Jeff Gorvette (Jeff Gordon, remember about that I want his proper names and proper names for everything else to exist in the Cars world) more than once, including at the end, as well as to be playable in the video game. I also want Cars 3 to have travelling to London again, this time show all the locations from'' Cars 2 like Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Tower Bridge, London Eye, St. Paul's Cathedral and other places (remember about that I also want the proper names of everything like Jeff Gordon, lederhosen, NASA, Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Prince William and other stuff, to exist in the ''Cars world, as well as proper versions of animals and proper versions of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn), and some more parts of London like the Thames Barrier, Monument, Nelson's Column, Tower of London, London Underground, Westminster Abbey, Globe Theatre and other landmarks, as well as show how cars will be able to go on and off the London Eye. I also want it to show people solving problems with the landmarks, as in Cars 2, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell got free from being tied to Big Ben's gears by the lemons, which they got free by turning back the time on Big Ben, but I didn't like it that the film did not show some people put the time on Big Ben back to normal. Also, I would like Cars 3 to show another race in London, this time without the same event that happened in Cars 2: McQueen grabs onto Mater's hook, Mater uses the rockets, causing them both to go faster and go off the circuit while the race was still on, which I don't want that happening again in another race in London in Cars 3. I also want it to show more car versions of other real-life people like some more Formula 1 drivers, Kate Middleton and the British Prime Minister. I also want Cars 3 to show some longer chase scenes than the ones in Cars 2, as I like chase scenes, but I like them more if they're long. I might be interested if it also shows the Lemons attack the world and cause some destruction, because I like films that have the idea of villains attacking the world and destruction. I would like it if they also made a Cars 3 video similar to the Cars 2 Royal Wedding video. I also want Cars 3 to again show the pictures of Doc Hudson, as well as to reveal how he died, who became the new judge of Radiator Springs after Doc died, if Otis is a resident of Radiator Springs, who sponsors Dinoco after the King, where in the world is Rip Clutchgoneski's home country Republic of New Rearendia, what the country's land and coast along the ocean look like, as well as to show more of how cars will be able to hold, do and use stuff like pick up some stuff in a shop, hold money, use a pen/pencil to write on a paper, put coins into a vending machine and pick up the stuff from it and other stuff, as well as to show what stuff look like in the Cars ''world like cinema seats, the inside of a supermarket, a checkout and others. Also, I want some references from Blue Sky Studios' ''Rio to be included in''Cars 3'', because I like Rio and Cars so much. Some of the references from Rio that I want in Cars 3 include: *''Cars 3'' to be released in the same year as a sequel to Rio, as they planned to make Rio 2, as well as a spokesperson from 20th Century Fox says they're interested of turning Rio into a franchise, leading to the possibility of a Rio 3 and a TV series of Rio, which Rio 3 and Cars 3 could both be released in 2016, which to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Cars, and the 30th anniversary of Pixar; and Rio 3 could be released in that same year for the 2016 Olympic Games in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; just like that Rio 2 will be released in 2014 for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. But just that 2016 is two years after 2014, which sequels are usually released three years after the previous film, but Rio 3 ''might still be released in 2016 as they might want to release it for the 2016 Olympics in Rio. Also, as I said above about ''Finding Nemo 2, there were chances that it might be released in 2016 and Pixar releases just one film in one year, meaning that Cars 3 ''might not be released in 2016, but it might do as I think they're planning to release the Day of the Dead film in 2015 along with the Human Mind film, so if they confirm both ''Finding Nemo 2 and Cars 3, they could still both be released in the same year in 2016, along with Rio 3, which that could add up to the number of sequels released in a year. *''Cars 3'' to star some actors from Rio like: **Anne Hathaway **Jesse Eisenberg **George Lopez **will.i.am **Perhaps some others ::Also, I hope that Jack Black will be in Cars 3. And I hope that all of these actors, including some more, will voice characters with full appearances, not just cameos, as well as voice characters who are good guys, not evil guys. *The plot of Cars 3 to have travelling to Rio, and have a race there, as well as show the car version of the Christ the Redeemer statue and show the Rio Carnival. And to perhaps show some birds, maybe Spix's Macaws, as the main characters in Rio are Spix's Macaws (but were referred to as blue macaws), but again, I want them to be proper versions, not "carified" (not mini-planes), and the same for other animals. And I might like it if Cars 3 again had travelling around the world, as I like films that have travelling around the world. The reasons why include: *Seeing some scenes with characters speaking different languages, depending on what country they are in. *Seeing what these countries are like to live in. *Seeing the landmarks. I also want Cars 3 to show some British steam trains because: *I like trains, especially British steam trains. *I want to see what they look like in the Cars world with the eyes and mouth and talking. Also, I think it might be interesting if there were some trains featured in Cars Toon, as well that they will have a regular basis of releasing new episodes, to release them daily and weekly, not a lot of months. Also, it might be interesting if they also made a spin-off film of trains, just like Planes. And Cars 3 could have characters like the King, Tex Dinoco, Fred, Otis, the Queen, Prince William (remember that I want his proper name and the proper names for everything else to exist in the Cars world), Crabby, Stevenson and other characters return. It may be interesting if Frank and the tractors (and I also want some normal versions of cows and other animals, to exist in the Cars world) would return, as well as in the video game. It could include some existing songs from singers like Katy Perry and Elton John. Some characters from the Cars Mater-National video game like Emma, Otto and Philip could appear in Cars 3. It could show more scenes of spies talking. I also want Cars 3 ''to also have travelling to Sydney, and show its landmarks like Sydney Opera House. It could show the Motor Speedway of the South. It could show Formula One, the Olympics and other sports competitions. Mama and Uncle Topolino could return in ''Cars 3, as well as for a chance for Mater to see them. And Tomber and Celine Dephare (that car with her eyes in her headlights) could also return. It could also show some more three-wheel cars and cars with eyes in their headlights. It could also show the Titanic. Characters like Crabby, Stevenson and Siddeley could make more appearances and lines in Cars 3. And I hope that the returning characters whose names were not mentioned in the other Cars films will be mentioned in Cars 3. It can star Jack Nicholson and Reese Witherspoon. Red could have a few lines in Cars 3 which he could be voiced by Craig Ferguson. I don’t know about if Cars 3 would reveal Doc Hudson to still be alive. It may be interesting if some of the music and songs from the other Cars films would be included in Cars 3, like that Toy Story 3 reuses music and sound effects from the other Toy Story films. Cars 3 could also show some post-credit scenes like the first film. I want Cars 3 to show a long scene of McQueen and Mater on a plane. It could be a musical film like Rio, and even star Jemaine Clement as a bad guy and sing a song, just like in Rio, but still want other actors like Hathaway and the other actors I mentioned to have full appearances and not be villains. It could also show more movies at the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre, but if it shows the film Rio, I would like it to not have the animal characters be changed to mini-planes and mini-cars and stuff. I just want them to be normal versions, NOT "CARIFIED". I'd like the video game to have exploring the places like Rio and London. Cars 3 could include some characters who were originally going to be in Cars 2, like Zil and Giulia, as well as Marsk. It may be interesting if Cars 3 stars Robin Williams, Russell Brand, Hugh Laurie, Eddie Murphy, Ewan McGregor, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Katy Perry, and Cheryl Cole, some other Formula One drivers, Teddy Newton, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Ned Beatty and other actors, again to have them not voice a villain. Story Lightning McQueen is seen in a Piston Cup race at the Motor Speedway of the South and was just getting off from another long racing season and returns to Radiator Springs. Chick Hicks has retired from racing and is hosting a second World Grand Prix (with the theme music included, even the version in Tokyo) along with Tex Dinoco, announced on the Mel Dorado Show, as well as that Chick plans to use a bio-fuel for all the racers. Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap, along with a new RSN reporter named Shelby Harjuku, return as announcers for the WGP2, as well as that Shelby joins Kori Turbowitz as interviewers, and all five of them, along with Bob Cutlass and the WGP2 race host Hahli Ushma, who also is a WGP2 announcer, know Mater. All of the racers from the first one, including Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, would be racing in it, along with some or all of the racers having speaking roles and some new racers, including one from India called Sanjay Kearliar, who during the WGP2 has been having engine problems and doesn't know why. Also, someone called Dr. Suliven Waden has broke Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and the rest of the Lemons out of prison (and revealing what prison they were in) and has a strange connection. Finn McMissile is concerned about what will happen in the first race in Rio de Janeiro, so he, Holley Shiftwell, a new spy named Quinn Tirely, his assistant Simone Moterall and British double agent Tony Vanda travel to Rio. McQueen travels around the world, this time, everyone of Radiator Springs comes with him, including Otis, who might be a Radiator Springs resident; Fred (who isn't a Radiator Springs resident, but still comes); Mia and Tia, who have roles as the official McQueen merchandise sellers; Lizzie, Mack (where there's a special plane to carry him and other trucks, which it could be the automotive equivalent of big and tough guys); a new female townsfolk called Celia Santana voiced by Cameron Diaz, a white Mini Coupé, who loves racing and would be in the pits, perhaps McQueen's chief and Mater as his crew chief; also some Mini Cooper S and Mini Hatches; and others, especially Mater (crew chief), Sally, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge and everyone else. Also, the world and Rio's best tour guide Nicole Micra becomes the tour guide for the team. Meanwhile, a car called Tony Vandell becomes a villain and joins the lemons. Mater might have to help Finn, Holley and Quinn and together they, perhaps along with McQueen, have to stop the Lemons, as well as to find out what they are doing to everyone, like perhaps the WGP2. Meanwhile, some people are trying to help repopulate the Spix's Macaws and heel other birds (all of these birds, including Spix's Macaws, to be proper, not "carified"). Team McQueen helps with it, but a purple van called Edmund is trying to capture two Spix's Macaws called Tom and Susan. Meanwhile, Waden, his and Edmund's second hand assistant Colin Servina, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and all the other lemons try to capture the Spix's Macaws too, and try to prevent McQueen from winning the races, while everyone including Team McQueen try to rescue Tom and Susan, help McQueen, and save the world, and learn about friendship and helping others. The places they go to for the WGP2 include Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Berlin, Germany; Melbourne, Australia (and travel to Sydney and show normal of Uluru/Ayers Rock, not just the carified version); Madrid, Spain; Paris, France; London, United Kingdom (also some British steam trains take the characters around); New York, United States and last, but not least, Radiator Springs. I know that Pixar won't accept fan-made ideas. I just hope they will use everything that I've said in my blog in Cars 3, and if they do, I won't mind what plots they have for more Cars sequels. Polls Also, here are a few polls: Do you want a Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you think Cars 3 will be made? Yes No Don't know Do you like my ideas for Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Will Pixar possibly use my ideas in Cars 3, especially the stuff I want in Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Which people want a sequel to a Pixar film more? A Bug's Life 2 Monsters, Inc. 3 Finding Nemo 2 The Incredibles 2 Ratatouille 2 WALL-E 2 Up 2 Brave 2 The Good Dinosaur 2 Toy Story 4 Cars 3 Some of them A few of them Most of them All of them Do you want Newt to happen? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Cast RETURNING CHARACTERS *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zündapp *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli *Jeff Garlin as Otis *Bonnie Hunt as Sally *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip (also referred to as Darrell Waltrip) *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger (also referred to as Brent Musburger *Jason Isaacs as Siddeley *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap (also referred to as David Hobbs) *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Ivan and Victor Hugo *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *Paul Dooley as Sarge *John Ratzenberger as Mack *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Jennifer Lopez as Celine Dephare *Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino and the Queen *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *John Michael Higgins as Stanley (in flashbacks) *Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette (also referred to as Jeff Gordon) *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley *John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin *Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer *Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat *Richard Kind as Van *Edie McClurg as Minny *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer *John Lasseter as John Lassetire (also referred to as John Lasseter) *Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso and Miguel Camino *Vitaly Petrov as Vitaly Petrov *Craig Ferguson and Dan Castellaneta as Red *Naya Rivera as Carla Veloso *Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski *Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell *Sarah Clark as Kori Turbowitz *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass (also referred to as Bob Costas) *Jeremy Piven as Harv (US version) *Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK version) *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks *Richard Petty as The King *Lindsey Collins as Mia *Elissa Knight as Tia *Sonoko Konishi as Chuki *Jack Nicholson as The Lightyear Blimp *Teddy Newton as Rotor Turbosky *Ewan McGregor as Brian *Tom Hanks as Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton *Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo *Richard Wilson as Chuck Manifold *Eddie Murphy as Murphy *Stacy Keach as Skipper *Jay Leno as Jay Limo (also referred to as Jay Leno) *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven *Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher *Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Andrew Stanton as Fred *Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki *Rodrigo Santoro as Trev Diesel *Mark Winterbottom as Mark Winterbottom *Lynda Petty as Lynda Weathers *E.J. Holowicki as DJ *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Lou Romano as Snot Rod *Jennifer Hale as Emma *Dee Bradley Baker as Otto *Elton John as Stephenson *Cheryl Cole as Mama Bernoulli *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as Junior *Jake T. Austin as Popemobile *Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV *Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter *Robin Williams as Ron Hover *Nicholas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule *Jon Cryer as Philip *Dane Cook as Dusty *James McAvoy as Prince Wheeliam (also referred to as Prince William) and Gudmund *Frank Welker as Frank *Mario Andretti as Mario Andretti *Isla Fisher as Ichigo *Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer The Piston Cup characters and workers appear again, as well as the World Grand Prix pit crew. The tractors appear again, as well as that Cars 3 also shows some proper versions of cows, birds, cats, dogs and other animals, and Ayers Rock and Matterhorn, because I want it to reveal that. I also want Cars 3 to reveal that the proper names of stuff like Jeff Gordon, Prince William, Big Ben, lederhosen, Tower Bridge, NASA, Periodic Table of Elements, Tahiti, Yugos, Zaporozhets, Jay Leno, John Lasseter, Tokyo, Africa, Pixar, Arnold Schwarzenegger (if he was renamed "Sven 'The Governator'"), Greece, Finland (which was renamed "Fin land", with a extra space in the middle), carnival, Matterhorn and other stuff, also exist in the Cars world. The pictures of Doc Hudson again appear in the museum and he gets mentioned again. Bessie might appear again. Craig Ferguson would voice Red. Stanley would appear alive again, this time in flashbacks. Due to that Brad Lewis left Pixar in July 2011, Michael Imperioli could voice Tubbs Pacer in Cars 3. NEW CHARACTERS *Emily Blunt as Kate Middleton *Ozzy Osbourne as David Cameron *Jenson Button as Jenson Button *Nico Rosberg as Nico Rosberg *Sebastian Vettel as Sebastian Vettel *Romain Grosjean as Romain Grosjean *Kimi Räikkönen as Kimi Räikkönen *Mark Webber as Mark Webber *Heikki Kovalainen as Heikki Kovalainen *Esteban Gutiérrez as Esteban Gutiérrez *James Calado as James Calado *Giedo van der Garde as Giedo van der Garde *Jacques Villeneuve as Jacques Villeneuve (and perhaps David Hobbscap in French versions) *Katy Perry as Katy Perry *Arnold Schwarzenegger as Arnold Schwarzenegger *Jeremy Renner as New Spy, Quinn Tirely - Mazda RX-8 *Rowan Atkinson as New Crazy Villain, Dr. Suliven Waden - Chrysler PT Cruiser; and a Peugeot 907 car part of Team McQueen, Johnny *Emma Stone as Quinn's Assistant, Simone Moterall - Porsche 911 Turbo *David Tennant as Waden's 2nd Hand Man, Colin Servina - ZAZ-965A; and a Ford Galaxy car part of Team McQueen, David *Russell Brand as Double Agent, Tony Vanda - ZAZ-965A/Aston Martin Rapide *George Lopez as Waden's Personal Cruise Ship, Floatie - Cruise Ship; and a Jeep Grand Cherokee part of Team McQueen, George *Cameron Diaz as New Townie/McQueen's Crew Chief, Celia Santana - MINI Coupé John Cooper Works *Kunal Nayyar as Indian Race Car, Sanjay Kearliar - McLaren - SLR 722 Sports Car *Sonoko Konishi as New Japanese Race Car, Oeshi Sainuku - Mitsuoka Orochi *Anne Hathaway as The World and Rio's Best Tour Guide, Nicole Micra - Nissan Micra *Chris Hemsworth as Enthusiastic Aussie McQueen Fan, Greg Shuma - Holden Cruze *Diana Agron as WGP2 Race Host, Hahli Ushma - Audi A4 *Rupert Everett as German Chaperone, Invanka Pinu - Volkswagen Golf *Nicki Minaj as RSN Reporter, Shelby Harjuku - Volkswagen Beetle *Jesse Eisenberg as Greg, part of Team McQueen - Mini Hatch *will.i.am as Tim, part of Team McQueen - Mini Cooper S *Jamie Foxx as Tom, a male Spix's Macaw *Leslie Mann as Susan, a female Spix's Macaw *Brendan Fraser as Edmund, the main antagonist *James McAvoy as Sidney, a smuggler who can drive backwards like Mater, has a hole in his front, and is often wearing headphones *Hugh Jackman as Ian *Brad Pitt as Brad, a Toco Toucan who helps Tom and Susan *Tracy Morgan as Jim, a bulldog who helps Tom and Susan *Wanda Sykes as Sue, a Canada Goose *Chris O'Dowd as Tybalt, a Sulphur-crested Cockatoo who works for the Lemons and tries to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Jeffrey Garcia as Chunk, a marmoset who, along with his gang, works for Tybalt and tries to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Davi Vieira as Mauro, a marmoset part of Chunk's gang, and helps Tybalt to capture Tom and Susan and prevent Lightning McQueen from winning the races *Denzel Washington as a British steam train, Ben *Hugh Laurie as another British steam train, Ian, who transports Team McQueen around Britain and London *Jack Black as Tom Diesel, Trev Diesel's brother *Maggie Smith as Marion, a normal train *Julie Walters as Ellie, a high speed train *Queen Latifah as Peaches, a beautiful steam train *Ashley Jensen as Helen, another British steam train *Jemaine Clement as Zil (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a Russian villain who works for the Lemons - Model based on the 1951 ZIL 112/1 *Emma Watson as Giulia (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a double agent who meets up with the rest of the spies - Alfa Romeo-like car, resembling an Alfa Romeo Giulia Spider *Peter Dinklage as Marsk (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a big transport ship who works for the Lemons *Hank Azaria as Tony Vandell, who was originally good, but later became evil and joined the Lemons *Carlos Ponce as Combat Ship and Professor Trouble - Red Zündapp Janus, just like Professor Z *John C. Reilly as Chunk, a superstar car who became bad and also joined the Lemons *James Earl Jones as Marcel, one of the lemons - AMC Gremlin *Bruce Campbell as Pete, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Type 2, just like Fillmore *Flo Rida as Flo Rida and an alter ego, Low Rida *David Cross as Diesel, an army tank who tries to stop the Lemons *Tara Strong as Lesley, who is part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (which the spy code is "A Volswagen Karmman Ghia has no radiator", "Because it's air-cooled") *Francisco Ramos as Darrell Draggered, the new sponsor car of Dinoco, and joins the Lemons, along with Chick, DJ, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod - Third Generation Ford Focus *Frances McDormand as Sam, who joins the Lemons - Volkswagen Eos *Dolly Parton as Chloe, an enthusiastic Brazilian McQueen and Carla Veloso fan - Nissan 370Z *Ben Stiller as James, part of Team McQueen - BMW F20 *Amy Adams as Rose, part of Team McQueen - Opel Zafira *Steve Coogan as Jack, part of Team McQueen and friend of James and Rose - Renault Fluence *Meta Golding as Alice, part of Team McQueen - FIAT Bravo *Jim Broadbent as Ralph, an enthusiastic British McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Peugeot 408 *Bernardo de Paula as David, part of Team McQueen - Ferrari F458; and Nico, a Roseate Spoonbill at a party that Tom and Susan are taken to *Jane Lynch as Sarah, a ferry boat who transports Team McQueen across some of the oceans; and Anne, a Canada Goose *Bebel Gilberto as Juliet, another ferry boat who is friends with Sarah; and Donna, a a Keel-billed Toucan who is Brad's wife *Rebel Wilson as Amy, a submarine who works for the Lemons *Alain Chabat as Joe, a submarine who works for the Lemons *Dustin Hoffman as Rory, part of Team McQueen - Ford Mustang *Jackie Chan as Matt, a new American racer - Ford GT *John Cleese as Nicholas, a new French racer - Audi R18 TDI from 24h Le Mans *Kate Winslet as Titanic, seen in flashbacks - Titanic ship that sank after hitting an iceberg in 1912; and Sophie, an enthusiastic Lightning McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Mini Cooper S *Leonardo DiCaprio as Will, an enthusiastic McQueen fan - Volkwagen Type 2 *Mike Myers as Chris Perry, part of Team McQueen - Nissan Leaf *Matt Damon as Mike, another ferry boat; and John, a Yellow Canary who helps Tom and Susan *Johnny Depp as Ted, part of Team McQueen - Mini Clubman *Billy Crystal as Pat, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Beetle *Kelsey Grammer as Tony Han, who works for the Lemons - Land Rover *Jeremy Irons as Steve, who works for the Lemons - Range Rover *John Hurt as Alex, an enthusiastic McQueen, Lewis Hamilton, Jenson Button and Nigel Gearsley fan - Ford C-Max *Catherine Tate as Kate, part of Team McQueen - Renault Espace *Tim Curry as Twitch, who works for the Lemons - Volkswagen Karmann Ghia *Walt Dohrn as Chris Trihull, a battleship working for the Lemons *Eric Idle as Rown Travatinski, Rip Clutchgoneski's crew chief - Bristol Fighter *Guy Berryman as Guy Berryman, part of Coldplay *Jonny Buckland as Jonny Buckland, part of Coldplay *Will Champion as Will Champion, part of Coldplay *Chris Martin as Chris Martin, part of Coldplay *Lady Gaga as Lady Gaga *Pixie Lott as Pixie Lott *Cheryl Cole as Cheryl Cole *Jessie J as Jessie J *Timbaland as Timbaland *Jennifer Lopez as Jennifer Lopez *Elton John as Elton John *Jim Cummings as Team McQueen Chopper *Ed Sheeran as Ed Sheeran *Rihanna as Rihanna *Pitbull as Pitbull *PSY as PSY *Britney Spears as Britney Spears *Nicki Minaj as Nicki Minaj *Sergio Pérez as Sergio Pérez *Tom Cruise as Tom Cruise *Kristen Stewart as Kristen Stewart *Michael Sheen as Ed, an Eddie Stobart truck *Nicole Scherzinger as Nicole Scherzinger *Taylor Swift as Taylor Swift *Gwen Stefani as Gwen Stefani *Carly Rae Jepsen as Carly Rae Jepsen *Russell Brand as Russell Brand *Taio Cruz as Taio Cruz *Robbie Williams as Robbie Williams *Michael Bublé as Michael Bublé *Alicia Keys as Alicia Keys *Selena Gomez as Selena Gomez *Labrinth as Labrinth *Emeli Sandé as Emeli Sandé *Bruno Mars as Bruno Mars *Adele as Adele *Lionel Richie as Lionel Richie *Roy Stride as Roy Stride, part of Scouting for Girls *Greg Churchouse as Greg Churchouse, part of Scouting for Girls *Peter Ellard as Peter Ellard, part of Scouting for Girls *Danny O'Donoghue as Danny O'Donoghue, part of The Script *Mark Sheehan as Mark Sheehan, part of The Script *Glen Power as Glen Power, part of The Script *will.i.am as will.i.am *Jossara Jinaro as Jossara Jinaro *Claudia Leitte as Claudia Leitte *Kanye West as Kanye West *Adam Young as Adam Young, part of Owl City *John Mayer as John Mayer *Tiny Fey as Helena McQueen, Lightning McQueen's mother who supports McQueen at the World Grand Prix 2. *Beyoncé Knowles as Beyoncé Knowles *Amanda Seyfried as Amanda Seyfried and Rosie *Dominic Cooper as Dominic Cooper and Carl *Olly Murs as Olly Murs *Nathan Sykes as Nathan Sykes, part of The Wanted *Tom Parker as Tom Parker, part of The Wanted *Siva Kaneswaran as Siva Kaneswaran, part of The Wanted *Max George as Max George, part of The Wanted *Jay McGuiness as Jay McGuiness, part of The Wanted *Will Young as Will Young *Robert Pattinson as Robert Pattinson Tom, Susan, Brad, Jim and other animal characters are proper versions, not "carified", as well as some other birds and animals in the film, which I hope there will be. Also, I hope that there is also a proper version of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn. And I also hope the proper names of stuff like Finland, Jeff Gordon, lederhosen, Prince William, Tahiti, Periodic Table of Elements, Greece, Africa, Tokyo, Pixar, Matterhorn, Arnold Schwarzenegger, NASA, carnival, Jay Leno, Yugos, Zaporozhets, Tower Bridge, Big Ben and other stuff, would also exist in the Cars world. ADDITIONAL VOICES *John Lithgow *Antonio Banderas *Julie Andrews *Jennifer Saunders *Justin Timberlake *Jon Hamm *Craig Robinson Also, Tailsyochicken said these things: *Fernando Alonso will be the voice of Miguel Camino *I did mean Micra, as in Nicole Micra, and yes, she will be the tour guide for Team McQueen *Invanka is a good guy, because he will chaperone Team McQueen while they’re in Germany *Darrell, Brent and David will still have roles, Hahli will just join them, and she is not the inventor of the WGP2 *Shelby is kind of the new Kori Turbowitz, she will interview people like Chick Hicks, Rip Clutchgoneski and other important personals *Yes, Chick Hicks will be reviled about working with the lemons *Denzel Washington could be a steam train, which Team McQueen will take Places RETURNING PLACES *Radiator Springs *The rest of Stanley's Oasis (as well as becoming a ghost town) *Willy's Butte *Tailfin Pass *Los Angeles International Speedway *Motor Speedway of the South *Oil rigs, Pacific Ocean (possibly) *Santa Ruotina, Italy *Porto Corsa, Italy *Paris, France *London, United Kingdom NEW PLACES *Lowe's Motor Speedway *Daytona International Speedway *Talladega Superspeedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Florida *Cars Land (possibly) *Rome, Italy *Wheeli, Republic of New Rearendia (Rip Clutchgoneski's home town, and to reveal its world location and shape of land and coast) *New York City, United States *Madrid, Spain *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Berlin, Germany *Melbourne, Australia *Sydney, Australia *Ayers Rock, Australia (to also show a proper version of it, not just the "carified" version) *Matterhorn, Switzerland (to also show a proper version of it, not just the "carified" version) *Mount Rushmore, United States *Angel of the North, United Kingdom *Other places around the United Kingdom *More areas of London *San Francisco, United States Songs, score, and songs sang by the characters *Katy Perry - California Gurls, Firework, Wide Awake, Teenage Dream, The One That Got Away, Part of Me, E.T. (featuring Kanye West), Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) *Timbaland - If We Ever Meet Again (featuring Katy Perry) *Cheryl Cole - Fight for this Love, Call My Name *Coldplay - Paradise, Princess of China (with Rihanna) *Jennifer Lopez - On the Floor (featuring Pitbull) *Taio Cruz - Dynamite (solo and remix version featuring Jennifer Lopez), Telling the World *Rihanna - Umbrella (featuring Jay-Z), Princess of China (with Coldplay), We Found Love (featuring Calvin Harris), Diamonds, Only Girl (In the World), Shut Up and Drive *Maroon 5 - Moves like Jagger (featuring Christina Aguilera) *The Pussycat Dolls - Don't Cha *Ke$ha - We R Who We R, Tik Tok *Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet *Alicia Keys - Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart *Take That - Shine *Olly Murs - Troublemaker (solo and remix version featuring Flo Rida), Dance with Me Tonight *Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe, Good Time (with Owl City) *Gwen Stefani - What You Waiting For? *Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 *Lemon Cubes - Mambo No. 5 *Beyoncé Knowles - Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Halo *Snow Patrol - The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?) *Will Young - Jealousy *Tinchy Stryder - Bright Lights (featuring Pixie Lott) *Ed Sheeran - Lego House *Survivor - Eye of the Tiger *PSY - Gangnam Style *Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, I Knew You Were Trouble *Britney Spears - ...Baby One More Time *Nicki Minaj - Starships *Owl City - Good Time (with Carly Rae Jepsen) *Flo Rida - Good Feeling *Lady Gaga - Bad Romance *Jessie J - Price Tag (featuring B.o.B.), Domino *Pixie Lott - All About Tonight, Kiss the Stars *Labrinth - Earthquake (featuring Tinie Tempah), Beneath Your Beautiful (featuring Emile Sandé) *Aloe Blacc - I Need a Dollar *The Wanted - Lightning, Chasing the Sun *Pitbull - Give Me Everything (featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer) *The Script - Hall of Fame (featuring will.i.am), Breakeven *Bruno Mars - Runaway Baby, The Lazy Song, Grenade, Locked Out of Heaven *Adele - Someone Like You, Set Fire to the Rain *Sugababes - About You Now *The Killers - Somebody Told Me, Mr. Brightside *Lionel Richie - Say You, Say Me *Scouting for Girls - She's So Lovely, This Ain't a Love Song *LMFAO - Party Rock Anthem, Sexy and I Know It *Weezer - You Might Think *Sheryl Crow - Real Gone *Rascal Flatts - Life is a Highway *Elton John - Don't Go Breaking My Heart, Crocodile Rock, Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting); Hello, Hello (with Lady Gaga) *Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams - Collision of Worlds *Perfume - Polyrhythm *Owen Wilson and Bonnie Hunt ''- I'm Your Angel'' *Céline Dion and R. Kelly'' - I'm Your Angel (Pop Version)'' *Chris O'Dowd and Jemaine Clement - Pretty Bird *Anne Hathaway, will.i.am and Jamie Foxx - Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) *Owen Wilson and Larry the Cable Guy - Best of Friends ''(new song) *Sérgio Mendes featuring Gracinha Leporace - ''Mas que Nada (2011 ''Rio ''version) *Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer and Jamie Foxx - Fly Love *Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Jesse Eisenberg, Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, George Lopez, will.i.am, The Rio Singers with Hollywood and the entire cast - Real in Rio *Turbo Transmission (score) *It's Finn McMissile! (score) *Gran Introductions (score) *World Grand Prix Theme Music Tokyo Version (score) *World Grand Prix Theme Music Porto Corsa Version (score) *World Grand Prix Theme Music London Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Rio de Janeiro Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Berlin Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Melbourne Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Madrid Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Paris Version (score) *World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music New York City Version (score) *Radiator Springs Grand Prix Theme Music (score) *The Lemon Pledge / Long live Lemons! (score) *The Death of Allinol (score) *Mater's Getaway (score) *Mater's the Bomb (score) *Blunder and Lightning (score) *Buckingham Palace (Rule, Britannia!) (score) *Cranking Up the Heat (score) *Splash Zone (score) *Time for the Drop (score) *Finn's French Connection (score) *Mater of Disguise (score) *Other random score and songs See Also Please note that these blogs take you to Pixar Wiki. *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Credits Cars 3 Possibility Credits] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Soundtrack Cars 3 Possibility Soundtrack] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Home_Video Cars 3 Possibility Home Video] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Merchandise Cars 3 Possibility Merchandise] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Trivia Cars 3 Possibility Trivia] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Awards Cars 3 Possibility Awards] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Characters Cars 3 Possibility Characters] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/Cars_3_Possibility_Locations Cars 3 Possibility Locations] *[http://pixar.wikia.com/User_blog:Lightening_McQueen/World_Grand_Prix_2_(Cars_3) World Grand Prix 2 (Cars 3)] Category:Blog posts Category:Cars 3 Category:Cars 3 Blog Posts